


[上一]距离

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行刚刚开始交往青涩小情侣的イチャイチャ
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	[上一]距离

两手都提着最大号的超市购物袋，艰苦卓绝地打开单人宿舍的门，上条当麻发现挤满玄关地面的那堆鞋子都不见了，只剩下一双可以说品味独特、有着凸起的白金色花纹的白色皮鞋。

“我回来了——”

“嗯……”

从安放在地板中央的被炉那边传来一方通行懒洋洋的应答声。自从上一次在上条的宿舍开围炉会议之后，一方通行就像是个爱猫但不能养猫，于是一有空就跑猫咖啡撸猫的猫奴一样，无法抗拒上条家被炉的魅力。

而主人上条感觉自己仿佛多养了一只猫。

“其他人呢？”

今天的火锅大会有上条家两人、一方通行家两人和邻居土御门家两人参加，对于这间小破宿舍来说是一次大型活动。然而现在在家里的客人只有一方通行。

“她们说想吃冰淇淋，土御门带着去买了。”

“为什么不打电话让我带回来？”

“她们买回来的肯定不止冰淇淋。”

“嗯……八成会比我买的菜还要多……”上条对于女性的食欲和乱买力都有着深刻的认识。

将超市的购物袋放在调理台上，取出各种食材适当摆放之后，上条也走到被炉桌边。这个桌子和铺在桌子下面方形地毯实际上面积都十分有限，躺平的一方通行占掉了大半空间。看到上条也要在旁边坐下，一方通行爬了起来，并把腿从被炉下收回，变成抱膝而坐的姿势。脱离了被炉只穿着一件长袖T恤的他似乎觉得冷，又将丢在地板上的棉服外套披在身上。

于是上条盘腿坐下来，也没有将腿伸进被炉里。

这是最近让上条苦恼的一件事。

他清楚地感觉到一方通行在与他保持距离。

明明确定了交往关系，却丝毫没有变得亲密。一方通行有意无意地回避身体接触，连第一步的牵手都没做过，更不用说进一步的举动。说来好笑，除了以前打架的时候碰过他之外，唯一的身体接触可能是在夏威夷时被他揪住脖子躲避枪击。

稍微有点安慰的是，通过观察上条判断一方通行并非只针对自己，他是与任何人都保持距离，只有最后之作能够强行突破他的防线。

看到最后之作扎在一方通行怀里抱着他的腰撒娇，说不羡慕那完全是谎话。

“你这么喜欢这件外套？从俄罗斯回来一直穿着。”

难得两人独处的时间，上条却找不到什么有营养的话题。

“因为暖和。”

一方通行拉了拉棉服的前襟，将头放在支起来的膝盖上，两手沿着小腿滑下，最后落在了自己的脚上。在其他人都出了门那段时间，他可能在被炉里睡过一觉，袜子不知道脱在哪里，两只脚都光着。

手脚的皮肤雪白，指尖粉红。

连指甲的形状都很漂亮，还泛着珍珠般的光泽。

上条想起土御门告诉过他，一方通行受伤的话会用能力加速治愈，顺带头发也会长得很快，是不是指甲也是同样的原理？

“哇！！！”

伸缩式拐杖以留下残像的速度弹向他的面门，上条大概是靠着前兆感知及时后仰堪堪躲过。然后才意识到自己刚才情不自禁地朝着一方通行的脚踝伸出了手。

“干什么？”

抄起拐杖做武器的一方通行声音里充满了警戒的味道。

“呃、看你指甲长了想帮你剪一下！”

把装杂物的盒子划拉过来，翻出里面的指甲钳。虽然看起来非常可疑，上条确实是抱着这个念头行动的，就好像发现斯芬克斯的指甲长了就会发动条件反射一样。

“不用。”

一方通行收回了弹出的拐杖，放在一边，同时也把自己挪远了半米。

“为什么？”上条突然提高了音量，并嗅了嗅自己的衣袖，“为什么老躲着我？难道上条先生身上臭吗？我早晨洗过澡了啊！”

“不是——”

“不是为什么不让我碰？我们是在交往吧？”

这次上条毫不犹豫地抓住一方通行的手腕，感觉到他的寒毛一下子都炸起来了。那双血色的眼睛射出久违的寒光。

“好吧我去洗菜。其他人大概也快回来了。”

上条只得悻悻地松开了手，垂头丧气地站起身。

“以前，”一方通行低声说，“跟我肌肤接触是会死的……”

曾经二十四小时保持反射全开的一方通行，几乎只在杀人的时候触摸他人。

“啊？你是怕不小心杀了我？？？”

上条扑通一声跌坐在地，满脸的难以置信，仿佛听到说斯芬克斯会吃人。

“那你现在就可以试试看——”

上条伸出右手抓住一方通行的左手，并用他的手推开了电极开关。

“你能把我打疼都算你赢！”

取回了自己原本的力量，却又被会令超能力无效化的右手钳制，一方通行静静地凝视着一脸得瑟的上条当麻。确实如果不能使用能力，以一方通行的力气打起人来也是不痛不痒。

但学园都市第一位冷酷嗜虐的笑容再一次出现在一方通行的脸上。

购物归来舔着冰淇淋的四人组在走出摇摇欲坠的电梯的瞬间，就听到了上条的惨叫声。

一方通行用留长了指甲的右手狠狠地掐了挑衅者大腿内侧的软肉。

=END=

不作死就不会死……


End file.
